That Which I Crave
by YenGirl
Summary: One person in Cross Academy has caught Seiren's interest. Surprisingly, that person isn't from the Night Class. Even more surprisingly, that person isn't a male. Seiren x Day Class Female Dorm Leader. Yuri lemon. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **All right, it's time to take a short break from Kaname and Zero! This is a little something I started writing last year. It's actually an excuse to write a yuri (f/f lemon)... eh, just to see if I could... _-embarrassed smile-_ so please excuse the lack of plot and deep characterisations in general, OK? :D

I didn't want overzealous readers hunting me down so decided not to write about Yuuki, Yori, Ruka or Rima. I also didn't want to write about purebloods like Shizuka or Sara but then realised I was running out of VK females! Hence, Seiren became my vic - eh, chosen one! I've paired her up with the female Sun Dorm President instead - the girl who in manga Vol 5 who reprimanded Yuuki for wanting to go into the boys' Dorm to see Zero when Aido turned up and said he was running away. Her name isn't mentioned in the manga so here, she's called Hitomi. Poor dear. XD

I'm really nervous about posting this so for now, here is just a little prelude to gauge what kind of responses I'm going to get so I know whether to continue or just ditch it. But please, no flames, OK? _-wipes sweatdrop and clicks on Submit Story with a trembling hand-_

**Appreciation: **To **VaneCaos **and **Vine Sliver **for telling me to go for it many months ago :)

**Summary: **Seiren is sexually attracted to (but not in love with) Hitomi and has been going to her room in the Sun Dorms for hot and heavy encounters since a couple of months ago. This is one such session.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight could only and does belong to the great Matsuri Hino.

- Story Start -

"The gates are opening! At last!"

"Oh, finally!"

"Kyaaaa, I'm so excited!"

The frantic squeals of the Day Class girls grated on all the Night Class students' ears but none more than Seiren, the silent shadow of Kaname Kuran. Still, her expression remained as stoic and unmoving as ever. It was time for class changeover on Friday night. The enormous Moon Dorm gates slowly creaked open, driving the Day Class girls' excitement over seeing their beloved idols to even more feverish heights. As they squealed out their favourite Night Class student's names, Seiren's pale violet eyes flicked past the familiar backs of the two School Prefects – Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Cross - who stood just outside the gates, in search of someone else. She couldn't see that someone now but it didn't matter. She would catch sight of that person soon. She always did.

With a lapse of her customary control, Seiren allowed an image of that person to unfold in her mind for the briefest of seconds - a tallish girl with blond, slightly wavy hair caught in two low ponytails behind her ears. Not really slender. Not fat either. Just... curvy enough to be appealing but as mindless and stupid as all her other female classmates. Still, she was blessed with one single redeeming factor.

The mere thought of that factor caused heat to curl in Seiren's stomach and she almost stopped walking. Almost instinctively, she forced her mind to a blank before it affected her heart rate and body temperature. They might be minute changes but still discernible to any of the vampire nobles surrounding her. Such was the need to preserve her secret and Seiren walked on, looking as ever, bored and expressionless.

"Yoo hoo, 'Idol-sempai'!"

"Look over here! Look at me and 'shoot' me!"

A frown tried to make its presence known on Seiren's brow but she didn't allow it. She did however, give a mental snort as the Night Class students continued to make their way past the two School Prefects, trying not to wrinkle their perfect aristocratic noses at the almost visible miasma of perspiration laced teenage human female hormones that clogged the thankfully cool evening air.

"Good evening, Kaname-sempai!"

"Good evening, Yuuki."

All the nobles stopped walking when Kaname did. They waited silently and patiently while their pureblood leader greeted and hugged Yuuki, who was happily blushing, stammering and ignoring her fellow prefect who glowered at the both of them as he usually did. Seiren barely glanced at the three of them but she kept her senses focused on the angry ex-human standing just behind Yuuki just in case he tried to harm her beloved leader. Thankfully, nothing happened. Kaname released Yuuki, thanked her for her efforts as usual and turned to continue down the path towards the classroom. The nobles followed him and the high pitched squeals grew even higher, spurring the two prefects into action once more as they tried to keep the girls in check.

_Mindless, useless creatures! Good only for the crimson liquid flowing in their veins…_

Seiren kept her face impassive, ignoring the frivolous and irritating behaviour of Aido on her right side as he played up his playboy role with relish. Seiren didn't care about that. Now that Kaname was more than a few feet in front of her, she was interested in catching the scent of one particular person... and _t__here_ she was, screeching Aido's nickname with as much fervour as her classmates.

Boring. Stupid. And immature beyond belief. But still... the one who had caught the silent, silver haired girl's interest.

Hitomi. The female Sun Dorm president. She was a pretty girl as far as the Day Class girls went... not really stupid but then, not particularly intelligent either. Not that Seiren cared about what was between the girl's ears. She was only interested in the rest of her - to put it crudely, from the neck down.

What Hitomi looked like under that Day Class uniform. Preferably naked.

What Hitomi's skin felt like against her fingers. Preferably the skin on her breasts and on the insides of her quaking pale thighs.

What Hitomi's scent smelled like. Preferably from the opening between her legs.

What Hitomi's essence tasted like. On Seiren's tongue and going oh so slowly down her throat.

_Yum._

Heat coiled again in Seiren's stomach and she almost, almost licked her lips. Hitomi must have felt something of the noble's heated gaze because she suddenly turned and caught those intense pale violet eyes on her. The serene lips tilted just a little in the barest of smirks but Hitomi gulped, forgot what she was shouting out to Aido and blushed a deep, deep crimson. That made Seiren smile and Hitomi swallowed once more. That Night Class girl's mouth was closed but that smile was predatory. Frightening. And damn if it didn't make Hitomi break out in goose pimples all over and cause a most inconvenient dampness in her most intimate place.

Having caused the right sort of reaction in Hitomi, Seiren was satisfied. She shifted her gaze forward and walked on. Tonight was Friday - her favourite day. Especially Friday night.

And the best part? Hitomi knew it too. Seiren's visit would be expected and the outcome would satisfy them both.

Seiren would settle for nothing less.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **Thank you so much for your supportive reviews, alerts and favs! Here is the yuri lemon as promised. I hope you like it or at least hope that it did not make you cringe too much _-wipes sweaty palms on jeans- _I've not read one such lemon before so pretty much had to rely on my imagination. My apologies if it's completely off base, didn't make any sort of sense, or left you on the floor laughing hysterically _-laughs nervously- _I do feel l like I should apologise to Hitomi as well but... no, I think I won't. How many Day Class girls get undivided attention from the Night Class even if it's not the person you idolise? Only two people come to my mind so far, at least in my AU - Yuuki and Yori! OK, enough nervous rambling... enjoy!

**Warning: **Yuri lemon. Please do not read if you are underage or think a yuri lemon might offend you.

- o -

__

Three and a half hours later...

With a start, Hitomi's eyes blinked open. Exactly three seconds later, they widened in shock. Bending over her on her hands and knees was a slim girl with silver hair cut in a short bob and pale violet eyes which were fixed upon her in an intense, unblinking stare. Hitomi sucked in a breath of air and held it, pinned to the sheets by the force of that stare alone.

__

Seiren...

"Y-you again!" Hitomi gasped, trying to sound as indignant as she could after having just woken up with her heart now pounding so hard in her chest it was a miracle that hardworking organ hadn't flown right out of her body.

"Yes. Me again," Seiren agreed with a smirk. Hitomi gulped. After dinner, she had showered and changed into her pyjamas before lounging on her bed while listening to her roommate Kyoko prattle on about how tall and handsome Akatsuki Kain was. Hitomi hadn't meant to fall asleep just yet - she was a bundle of nerves over Seiren's impending visit but she had also stayed up late last night to finish a novel and her eyelids were heavy. Surely she had closed her eyes for only a few minutes...

A brief glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table told Hitomi that the few minutes had extended to over an hour. Her eyes snapped back to Seiren. That unblinking gaze was disturbing and Hitomi's wide eyed gaze flew wildly around the room in an effort to avoid it. She was more or less awake by now but her brain was still fuzzy and insisted on processing the disjointed images that were being fed to it slowly.

Seiren really was here in the room Hitomi shared with her roommate Kyoko, who was thankfully fast asleep in her bed and snoring lightly.

Seiren was clad only in a black silk bra and matching panties.

Her Night Class uniform was draped neatly over the back of Hitomi's desk chair.

Seiren looked really good. The scraps of black silk contrasted sharply with her pale blemish-free skin and slim, well toned body.

She looked cool... in a dangerous, predatory sort of way.

In fact, she looked as if she was expecting something.

Actually, she looked kind of... hungry.

Hitomi's eyes made it back to the waiting girl hovering above her. She came to a decision and made a belated and - in Seiren's coolly amused eyes - very slow attempt to scramble out of bed. In the blink of an eye, Seiren moved further up the bed, caging Hitomi in between four lean limbs, her smirk widening. Hitomi was giving off distressed vibes like there was no tomorrow but Seiren was pleased to find a definite flash of quickly hidden attraction in the glazed brown eyes staring up at her. She wouldn't do this - well, most likely wouldn't - if the human girl was truly unwilling and disinterested but the trouble (for Hitomi at least) was that she _wanted _this. She might pretend otherwise, she might pretend fear and outrage (OK, so maybe the fear part wasn't all pretence), she might swoon along with all those brainless 'Kya, Idol-sempai' idiots but Seiren had seen the definite but quickly masked interest in Hitomi's eyes each time they tracked her as she walked down the path behind Kaname during class changeover time.

Of course, that wasn't _all _she had seen of Hitomi by now. Nope, not by a long shot.

"Well, let's not waste time by resisting tonight, my dear," Seiren said, her deceptively sweet tone belied by her intent stare. She lifted one slender hand and even gave Hitomi two seconds to react but the blond was still frozen in place. With a mental shrug, Seiren's slender fingers ripped almost lazily through the heaving buttoned pyjama top below her, shredding chiffon, popping buttons and sending them flying in all directions. She smirked again at Hitomi's indignant squeak.

"Kyoko'll wake up!" the latter hissed, casting a panicked glance at her soundly sleeping roommate in the other bed. Seiren rolled her eyes – Hitomi appeared more concerned that she would be caught rather than the fact that her pyjama top was ruined. Well, she was from a well to do family so a few ruined pyjama tops were hardly an issue. All the Day Class girls were rich with the exception of Yuuki Cross. Big deal. They were all the same - empty between the ears. Seiren barely glanced at the sleeping girl in the other bed, her attention caught by the twin mounds of bared flesh that were heaving enticingly, topped with rosy pink tips and practically _begging _to be devoured.

"She won't and you know it," Seiren murmured a little absently. She had made sure - as she always did - that the Kyoko girl would sleep soundly until morning. Hitomi opened her mouth to protest but could only utter a muffled gasp as Seiren swooped down and captured her mouth with her own. Hitomi could never decide if Seiren's kisses were truly that or something else. After all, she had never been kissed on the lips by anybody else but she had always thought they would be gentle and tender salutations. Less... forceful. Less bruising. And less painful. Yes, definitely less painful. More than once, Hitomi had rebelliously toyed with the idea of biting Seiren's tongue but each time she had the chance, she was too scared of the possible repercussions to even think of putting that vague plan into action. There was something about Seiren that made Hitomi incredibly wary about annoying her... something dangerous that lay just under the surface of that cool calm, neutral face and those intense eyes. For now, Hitomi just fisted her hands in the sheets and suffered Seiren's hard kisses, trying hard not to moan at the clever fingers that were tweaking her stiff nipples with precise, almost insolent movements that bordered just on the edge of pain. They aimed to tease, arouse and infuriate and they never failed each time.

With the same suddenness that left Hitomi gasping for air like a landed fish, Seiren's mouth left hers. The noble shifted lower in a movement that seemed as inhumanly swift and Hitomi jerked with another gasp when one of her throbbing nipples were sucked into that hot mouth. Sucked hard with the same almost cruel precision as Seiren's fingers.

"O-ooh...!" Hitomi's almost agonised and barely stifled scream had come with a bodily jerk would have bucked Seiren right off her if the noble hadn't anticipated it and held the her shoulders down firmly with her elbows. Hitomi grabbed Seiren's shoulders in turn, her breath shuddering out of her mouth. She wasn't sure if she was pushing the noble away or pulling her closer. Seiren ignored the half hearted pushes at her shoulders and instead, licked lightly at the already puckered nub in her mouth before grazing it with her blunt teeth. At the same time, she moulded and kneaded the two pliable mounds of Hitomi's breasts with persuasive intent. Hitomi's weak protests turn to moans of delight and her traitorous hands moved to the back of Seiren's head, cradling it to her breast instead.

__

This is just too easy...

It was at times like this when Seiren was especially careful to maintain a tight control over her vampire urges. Sexual desires were all right but they aroused her vampire nature and it was so tempting to bite down onto that soft flesh and draw Hitomi's blood particularly after things got heated between them. That would only get her into deep trouble with Kaname so Seiren resisted. Each time. After all, her control over her her body and her blood lust were examplary. Unlike Aido, she could and did control her blood lust. Every single time. Kaname Kuran's number one rule was that no blood was to be spilled on campus and Seiren respected Kaname's wishes and to a lesser extent, the school rules too much to ever risk it. With reasonable effort, she kept her fangs sheathed lest the tell tale sharpness alerted Hitomi to her visitor's true identity.

"Unh, d-don't..." Hitomi's head twisted from side to side on her pillows, her words muffled by one shaking hand she had pressed to her mouth. She knew it was useless to protest, just like she knew it was useless to pretend she hated this when in fact, she didn't. She knew she should - what Seiren did to her was naughty, unnatural and depraved, something a nice and innocent girl like her should not even know about - but dear God, she craved the sweet, intense burst of pleasure that would set her body alight from the wicked, clever touch of the other girl's fingers and lips.

__

And oh God, that tongue...!

That wicked, skilled tongue that would turn her insides to jelly and her already weak protests to moans of pure pleasure. Hitomi's neck arched as she tipped her head back, ignorant of the danger she posed to herself. She uttered another soft cry as the top half of her breast was sucked deep into Seiren's hardworking mouth. Hitomi was justifiably proud of the fact that she had the most beautiful breasts of all the girls in the Day Class – they were full, voluptuous and a perfect size D but she had never thought that the first person to lavish such intent and sensual attention on them would be a girl instead of one of the coveted Night Class boys such as Idol-sempai.

What was worse, she had never thought that she would look forward to these weekly visits either...

Seiren's nimble fingers trailed lightly over Hitomi's soft, quivering stomach as she continued to torment the hard nipple in her mouth, alternately sucking, grazing and licking the stiff, throbbing peak and making its owner moan and writhe helplessly under her. It turned Seiren on even more. She found Hitomi's body so unbelievably soft. She was definitely not the athletic type but strangely, the lack of lean muscle appealed to Seiren who had plenty of her own to boast of. She reached down with one hand and deftly yanked the Hitomi's pyjama pants halfway down her thighs as she transferred her mouth to the girl's other nipple. Hitomi gave another strangled gasp and another jerk. Rather belatedly, she uttered a whimper of token protest, body twisting futilely from side to side and shaking fingers trying uselessly to pull her pants up again. She didn't even know why she bothered.

Well. This was _not _being co-operative. Seiren uttered an annoyed growl and whipped her head up only when she was sure she had removed every bit of crimson annoyance from her eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit," she hissed fiercely. "You want this as much as I do – I can smell it!"

Indeed she could and Hitomi gulped fearfully, her cheeks blushing an incriminating scarlet.

"N-no, I d-don't!" she stammered pitifully. Seiren's fierce gaze unexpectedly softened. She sighed and straightened up, fingers absently combing a lock of hair behind one ear as she knelt between the other girl's trembling legs.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked curiously with a frown. "I'm offering you nothing but pleasure, I'm not going to bite you and I don't have anything to penetrate you with!" Only her fingers, she thought absently but those didn't count. Of course they didn't. Hitomi gulped at those direct words, her cheeks flaming even more.

"Uhm, it – it's not that," she whispered. "But this - this is wrong! I don't like girls, I like boys!"

Seiren's eyebrows rose a fraction at this revelation. She shrugged dismissively as if to say 'Oh, is that all?' before bending over the other girl again.

"In that case, let's continue, shall we?" she asked. It was a purely rhetorical question of course, since she was now expertly whipping the pyjama pants right off Hitomi's legs.

"W-wait! Don't you - eek!" Hitomi's protests ended on a high pitched squeak as her legs were pushed widely apart efficiently, without ceremony and without her permission. Express permission, that is. Then Seiren fell right upon her, supporting her upper body on stiffened arms with her hands placed beside Hitomi's head. She started grinding their hips together in slow, wide and very thorough circles. As she had expected, Hitomi's protests turned into breathy moans as the silk of Seiren's panties rubbed erotically against the small protrusion at her moist centre, stimulating her even further. Instinctively, she slid her legs even wider apart in order to feel more of that delicious friction against her.

__

D-damn Seiren but this feels sooooo good!

Seiren's firm and deliberate movements dropped her partner into a sea of rippling bliss that lasted for almost a minute. Hitomi enjoyed it thoroughly and even offered a mewl of protest as that slow, undulating movement ceased with abruptness. She sucked in a shuddering breath and realised Seiren was pushing her legs up, knees bent and wider apart. In the next instant, a warm wet tongue skated over her private parts in a sudden, shockingly intimate caress. Hitomi's breath blew out in a gush and she arched her neck again, trembling body snapping rigid. It was a good thing Seiren had anticipated this and her hands moved automatically to stop the other girl's thighs from accidentally strangling her.

Hitomi moaned again, not so much at what Seiren was doing but because it was what she wanted, despite all her protests. Yes, despite her maidenly protests, she couldn't deny the fact that she had taken care to wash herself extra carefully every Friday night before retiring to bed ever since that fateful night a month ago when Seiren first visited her. She couldn't deny that her heart would start to pound almost as soon as she switched the light off and murmur a goodnight to her unsuspecting roommate. She couldn't deny that she was already slightly damp by then. Seiren had never failed to appear in her room each Friday night, save for twelve days ago when Hitomi's menses had inconvenienced them both.

Seiren smiled inwardly, her senses rejoicing at the delicious scent and taste assaulting her senses. Hitomi's soft thighs were wobbling and she was already very moist. Seiren had kept track of Hitomi's monthly cycle and knew that she was between her menses now. In other words, it was her fertile time but obviously Seiren wasn't aiming to get her pregnant nor was it possible unless the human girl had a male visitor after she left. All Seiren cared about was the treat she was in for tonight. She had targeted Hitomi partly because of her soft body and voluptuous breasts but also partly because of the very, very attractive musk her body secreted whenever she was excited, nervous or aroused. This essence was strongest at the opening between her legs and when she was in the middle of her female cycle.

Like tonight.

Eyes fluttering closed in a rare show of bliss, Seiren ran her tongue almost reverently around Hitomi's wet entrance and savoured the unique, musky sweet taste of the silky liquid dancing on her tongue. The taste sent her own desire surging even higher and her own core grew slick and moist. Seiren's tongue slid closer up to the rosy, glistening nub above the inviting opening and felt the pale thighs on either side of her face quiver even more. When she finally reached her target and gave that bud a light flick with her tongue, Hitomi uttered a choked scream, her hips jerking fitfully. Seiren tsked in annoyance.

"Hold still," she muttered. She inhaled Hitomi's scent deep into her lungs and flicked her tongue at that rosy flesh again, her elbows keeping the girl's knees well apart and her hands pressing her hips down effortlessly. Hitomi's legs and upper body jerked helplessly again and again.

"I-I can't!" she wailed. "That's t-terribly w-wicked...!"

Seiren smiled, pleased.

"It is?" she murmured then closed her lips around that pulsating bit of flesh. This time, she sucked it gently into her mouth, causing Hitomi to utter a strangled scream. Seiren sighed and straightened up again, shaking her hair back before glaring at the helpless girl who lay before her, panting and flushed, torn between wanting to tell her off and begging her to continue.

"I told you to be quiet!" Seiren hissed, almost letting her anger show in her eyes again. She smacked her lips, grabbed Hitomi's discarded pyjama pants and without so much as a by your leave, stuffed one of its pant legs into Hitomi's mouth, effectively gagging her.

"I didn't want to do this but you don't want the others to find out, right?" Seiren added in a more reasonable tone before bending down again. With the same gentleness as before, she sipped Hitomi's flesh into her mouth once more and the girl offered a muffled sob in return. Tears of frustration and delight welled up in Hitomi's eyes at Seiren's undivided attention. She wanted to rebuff the other girl's advances, she really wanted to but she wasn't strong enough to say no and she was going to get burn for this... burn in a most sinfully enjoyable way.

Seiren set to work again. She didn't have the luxury of all night to assuage her desire. Kaname would wonder if she was gone longer than thirty minutes and she still had to swing by the Moon Dorms to wash herself and change before going back to class. Lifting her mouth momentarily, she slipped three fingers into her mouth, wetting them thoroughly. Then she looked up. The glazed and fascinated eyes were looking down at her and Seiren got up to shift Hitomi further up the bed, her vampire strength enabling her to lift the girl easily. Hitomi ended up half lying and half sitting up against her pillows. She wasn't surprised at Seiren's strength, having assumed that the noble's lean and toned body was the reward of numerous hours spent in the school gym.

"Open your legs wider," Seiren ordered. This time, Hitomi obeyed immediately, almost hyperventilating with the need building inside her. She might protest but her body betrayed her and she knew she was already craving what the other girl would do. But dear God, why couldn't she just use her fingers and be done with it?

"Good girl," Seiren praised with a smile that only frightened the helpless girl lying before her.

"Well now, where do you want my tongue this time, my dear?" Seiren asked, sounding almost solicitous were the words not so brazen and suggestive. Hitomi shifted uneasily, blushing all the way down to her bare, quivering stomach. Seiren frowned at her.

"I'm waiting for your answer. All right, blink once if you want it outside and twice if you want it inside you."

Hitomi could have died of shame right then because she wanted _both _options. At the same time. She hesitated, blinked twice and resigned herself to a hell full of sinful pleasure. Again. Seiren's smile became even more eerily beautiful. Hitomi blanched without quite knowing why.

"At last you're being honest this time," Seiren purred. "And now I guess you'll be wanting your reward, won't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Seiren licked the same three fingers and another two on her other hand before bending down again. Hitomi gave a muffled cry as she was slowly but firmly invaded with two fingers. Seiren could feel how ready the other girl was, her fingers causing a gentle squelching sound as she slowly thrust them in and out of the slick, tight depths. At the same time, she started drawing teasing circles around the outside of Hitomi's other entrance with the damp finger from her other hand. The circles grew smaller, more insistent and correspondingly, Hitomi's pants became more and more shallow, her entire attention fixated on the two digits that were going in and out of her and the third, teasing one that was about to enter her elsewhere. She couldn't focus on anything else...

Slowly, Seiren pushed in that third finger. Hitomi's ragged breathing choked for a moment before turning to resuming again more rapidly than before. If she were totally honest with herself, she would admit that she didn't mind being breached _there _- it actually felt kind of... good. The trouble was, Seiren was never satisfied using just one finger. She went for two, sometimes even three and that was kind of stretching it, no pun intended. It hurt... and argh - there was that second finger now, pushing in right after its partner, just like she knew it would! _Damn _Seiren! And Hitomi knew she was damned too for wanting this just as much.

Seiren used up a whole precious minute just stimulating Hitomi with her fingers, thrusting them in and out of Hitomi's two openings at the same time, relishing how it made the coveted clear liquid seep out from the front one. Without pausing, she bent down and licked up the wetness greedily, relishing the deeper, muskier scent that indicated how aroused Hitomi was. Seiren wasn't going to let her find relief just yet though. At this point, she knew it was so very easy to get Hitomi to climax with a brief stimulation of that rosy and engorged bud so she avoided it for now, just as she avoided the desperate, uneven thrusts of the other girl's hips that tried to get her to where she was so desperately needed.

Hitomi was muttering incoherently, her head thrashing from side to side. She stiffened again as Seiren pushed all four fingers in deep, sinking them in as far as they could go, right up to her knuckles. She could feel the trembles that shook the other girl. A muffled cry sounded past the make shift gag and Seiren glanced up to see the other girl's flushed face.

"You are so very, very wet, my dear," Seiren praised in a whispered purr that made Hitomi cringe in embarrassment. "And it's all just for me."

Intent on coaxing a deeper flush from Hitomi, Seiren deliberately pulled out the first two fingers and slowly licked them clean as she spoke, making sure her sole audience saw her pink tongue delicately lapping up the clear slickness. Hitomi's eyes widened again and her whole face turned crimson. She mumbled something and Seiren just rolled her eyes, knowing it had to be another pointless protest. When her fingers were cleaned, she lowered her hand and started once more, now thrusting three fingers of one hand into Hitomi. They went in easily and the human girl groaned, her hips bucking desperately against Seiren's hands. Leaving her fingers buried in Hitomi's slick heat for the moment, Seiren leaned up over the other girl's heaving chest, taking a moment to lick and suck almost tenderly at each taut and sensitive nipple. She didn't have a free hand to brace herself but she was sure of her balance and reached up, using her teeth to pull the gag out from Hitomi's dry mouth.

"Tell me what you want now," Seiren crooned, sounding almost gentle.

"I - I want..." Hitomi gasped, panting. She knew she was only shaming herself by going along with Seiren's game but she was too far gone now to want anything but the sweet blissful release her trembling body craved. Her heart was pounding fit to burst, her wet core was heavy and aching for relief, her limbs weak and trembling. She couldn't stand this sweet torture anymore. She wanted to climax and _fast_. As Seiren waited, she pushed her fingers even deeper, her breath coming out only slightly faster than normal. She wanted her satisfaction too... but she could wait a little more. She wanted something else first.

"Come on now," she prompted the other girl as she started to pull her fingers out. Hitomi caved in and uttered a small sob of surrender.

"I want to come, make me come!" she sobbed. Seiren nodded, her eyes gleaming as they visually appreciated the rush of blood in the other girl's cheeks and the way that juicy vein was pulsing in her neck. Tempting, really, and her fangs were starting to throb again... but no. That would be going too far.

"That's a good girl," she praised. "Put on that gag again, we don't want you screaming the place down, do we?"

Hitomi blinked away her tears, tensing with anticipation. She shook her head once before stuffing the damp trouser leg into her mouth herself and clamping her teeth onto the soft chiffon. She wanted that beautiful, amazing _rush _that would explode her senses and everywhere and God help her, she wanted it at the hands of _this _girl. Doing it herself after that first night only gave half the satisfaction - no, even less than that.

Having gotten Hitomi's explicit permission as she had in all their previous sessions, Seiren now sank her fingers into the girl's two openings as far as they could go and started thrusting them in and out. This time, she wasn't gentle. She moved fast, even almost hard but as she had expected, there were no further protests from Hitomi. In fact, the human girl bent her knees even more, spreading herself fully for the noble. Humiliation, loss of pride... these were far too mundane reasons to bear thinking about right now.

Seiren uttered a soft noise of approval and even gave an almost kittenish lick to Hitomi's quivering stomach. She removed her first two fingers and sucked them clean again, smacking her lips again at the delicious taste. Leaving her other two fingers buried deep in Hitomi's back entrance, Seiren lifted her head, gave the softly panting girl on the bed one final promise with her scary smile and dipped her head again. She waited two heartbeats before thrusting her tongue right into Hitomi's wet, pulsing depths, carefully avoding the pulsing nub that was deeply engorged, aching and begging for friction.

Hitomi's buttocks arched high up as she uttered a choked, gurgling sound, her heels scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. Seiren swirled her strong, agile tongue deep within the other girl, intent on soaking up all the liquid it could find. She sucked it all into her mouth, swallowed and searched for more. Hitomi gave a desperate moan, her buttocks wriggling hard on the sheets as Seiren's lips rubbed against the sensitive swollen lips of her opening in a mockery of a kiss. Seiren used her elbows to hold the girl's hips effortlessly down as her fingers drove Hitomi mad, thrusting in and out of her with synchronised movements of her tongue and all the while still adroitly avoiding the one place that would explode Hitomi's shaky trembling world.

_Hitomi's essence__ smelled and tasted heavenly..._

When she had finally gotten her fill of what her partner had to offer, Seiren decided to fulfil the muffled, choked pleas for mercy. She licked the tip of her ring finger, twisted her hand outward and lightly placed the tip of that finger on the nub of flesh just beside her nose. Hitomi immediately starting writhing about on the bed and Seiren smirked. Her ring finger was perfect for imparting a gentle enough touch that would offer the most explosive of blissful release. Seiren paused for just a heartbeat with her tongue and other fingers still buried deep inside Hitomi. Then she gave Hitomi's rosy bud a gentle, almost loving stroke. And waited for the inevitable explosion that would follow, her vampire hearing tracking the sheer _rush _of sensation inside Hitomi's body as the girl's orgasm swept up and overwhelmed her.

Seiren heard the other girl's heart stop for a long second before it started pounding again. She heard the sudden rush of blood flowing from Hitomi's heart through her heated and expanded veins outward and everywhere but mostly towards her groin. She heard Hitomi's desperately sucked in breath. In fact, Seiren heard Hitomi's very world practically stop for a shaking, pulsating, screaming instant before her body exploded in a bliss that was almost violent in its release. Hitomi uttered muffled scream after scream of sheer joy, clenched eyes leaking tears of joy, lower arms and legs thrashing every which way, hips jerking hard against Seiren's hands and mouth. The noble reveled in the violent contractions that rocked Hitomi. She could feel it on her face that was pressed against the other girl's core, on her finger that was still lightly caressing the throbbing, convulsing piece of flesh, on her tongue that was being squeezed by the strong and rhythmic contractions girl's insides and finally, on her fingers buried elsewhere that was experiencing the same contractions.

Hitomi's orgasms were completely and utterly... beautiful.

But the most beautiful thing was the essence that drenched Seiren's lips, tongue and chin, that gorgeous tasting liquid that was sweetest when Hitomi achieved her peak. The longer she took to climax, the sweeter it tasted and Seiren lapped up the clear liquid greedily, swallowing every drop and shuddering at how wonderfully, utterly _delicious _it was.

She could almost swear that when it came to Hitomi at least, her essence was sweeter than blood.

- o -

"It's my turn. Sit up."

Hitomi's eyes blinked open reluctantly at those words. She was still drifting in a sea of orgasmic pleasure, savouring the aftershocks of bliss rippling through her swollen, almost tender lower region. Her self induced orgasms never lasted this long but when Seiren made her come, it lasted a whole lot longer. Too bad she was never allowed to enjoy it for more than a minute. Seiren gave her a little push and frowning petulantly, Hitomi removed her pyjama pant leg from her mouth.

"All right, all right," she grumbled as she struggled to sit higher against her pillows, wincing at the resultant throb - Seiren hadn't been very gentle with her other entrance. Hitomi gave an indignant gasp as Seiren pushed her to lean back against the pillows and straddled her bare chest, pressing her flat lower stomach into Hitomi's face.

"Hurry up, I don't have all night."

Pouting at the order given in Seiren's flat tone, Hitomi gave an exagerated sigh and then a squeak as a slim hand was placed on top of her head, strong fingers tangling in her blond hair. She was pushed lower a few inches and then her face pushed forward without ceremony. This time, Hitomi found her nose buried in soft silvery fluff - Seiren had already removed her panties. Hitomi quickly closed her eyes, heartbeat racing again at the thought of what she was about to do. Not about how gross she found it but... rather, quite the opposite.

"Lick me. Quickly now..."

Seiren's words disrupted Hitomi's musings. Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't done it before, right? Prentending a reluctance she didn't really feel, Hitomi stuck her tongue out obediently, searching out the other girl's pleasure spot - she was very wet too. Seiren inhaled sharply as the seeking tongue found its target. She placed the palm of her other hand flat on the wall in front of her for balance, the fingers of her other hand gripping Hitomi's hair firmly but not painfully. At this angle though, she couldn't get enough stimulation. Seiren pressed down on Hitomi's head and the girl obeyed wordlessly, sliding down her pillow a couple more inches. Seiren shifted forward until the lower part of Hitomi's lower face was directly between her legs.

_Ahh - much better!_

Hitomi ignored the tickling sensation of having her nose buried in the soft silver strands. She started laving the wet, satiny flesh of the other girl eagerly if a little sloppily and Seiren rolled her eyes, her breath coming rapidly but quietly past her parted lips. Hitomi was so... so _unrefined _when it came to pleasuring her. She was making such a mess and leaving drool _everywhere _but she was also a natural at finding out the exact spots that Seiren liked and exerting the right amount of pressure on them so the noble turned a blind eye to the enthusiastic licking going on below her. She glanced at her watch. She was running out of time. Damn.

"Harder!" she hissed. Hitomi grabbed Seiren's lean hips and thrust her mouth up a little, now sucking on the swollen pink bud as how Seiren had sucked hers. The noble rewarded her with another sharp inhalation - Hitomi's wildly caressing tongue was causing small fiery sparks to explode in her lower region and she felt her own juices seeping out of her. Her toned limbs were trembling with they were controlled tremors - Seiren refused to completely relinquish control at the hands of a mere human girl... but _damn_, it felt good. Now that she was sure Hitomi was completely occupied, Seiren tipped her head back and finally allowed her eyes to morph crimson and her burgeoning fangs to lengthen as she relished the sexual tension in her gut coiling tighter and tighter.

"Faster!" she urged huskily. Hitomi obeyed, leaning further up and then sinking again as Seiren shifted on the bed, spreading her knees a little more and pressing harder onto that hot mouth between her legs. The trembling in her limbs were more pronounced now, sheer need making her muscles and tendons stand out in her neck, arms and torso as she grew closer and closer to her own orgasm.

"Fast...ah... ah... aahh!" Seiren cried out softly as she finally found blissful release, both hands now gripping the wooden headboard until her knuckles showed white. She could feel her own liquids flowing out as she shook with bliss. Hitomi looked curiously up at Seiren, her tongue still wringing shiver after shiver from the noble. Seiren's head was thrown back and Hitomi couldn't see her face but she could hear the swift, light pants that came from her and she couldn't mistake the shivers wracking her body for anything else.

Hitomi gradually slowed down her enthusiastic licking, a small frown drawing her brows together. She didn't know why but Seiren's orgasm filled her with a deep satisfaction that she couldn't understand.

- o -

Hitomi sat up in bed and watched Seiren wear back her Night Class uniform with swift grace. She always felt a little melancholy whenever the other girl prepared to leave. Perhaps it was because they never exchanged goodbye kisses or hugs and considering the intimacy of what they indulged in with each other. It made her feel cheap, as if they had just conducted a meaningless transaction without any emotions to it. Just sex, that was all it was. Hitomi already knew that yes, that _was _all it was but she still couldn't shake the depressing feeling that enveloped her each time. Seiren moved towards the door and the corners of Hitomi's mouth drooped. At the door, the noble stopped and turned, pale violet eyes resting accessingly on Hitomi's still lightly flushed face.

"I'll see you same time next week," Seiren murmured, lips tilting in the barest of smirks as Hitomi's eyes widened. To her utter embarrassment, she gave an eager nod before she could stop herself. Seiren's smirk grew more pronounced. She nodded once before disappearing behind the door, closing it silently behind her. Hitomi huffed and flopped back onto the rumpled sheets, annoyed with herself. No wonder Seiren didn't heed her protests much - she couldn't either! Ah well... at least she had gotten one hell of an orgasm and given a satisfactory one in return judging from the shudders that shook Seiren...

Hitomi wore back her pyjama pants before sliding under the covers. She really should wash but the communal showers were already closed and besides, she was too tired. She gave a huge yawn, her core still pulsing gently with the remaining aftershocks of pleasure. Hitomi licked her lips, tasting Seiren's sweet but tart essence on her tongue. Thoughtfully, she slipped a hand inside the waistband of her pants and inserted a finger into her moist, sensitised depths, unable to resist stroking the still sensitised bud along the way. She shivered, withdrew her hand and licked the moisture experimentally. Seiren's secretions mixed with her own tasted... well, tasted pretty good not that Hitomi would ever admit that to that scary Night Class girl.

Still, at least there was next Friday to look forward to. Hitomi sighed and closed her eyes resolutely. She couldn't help wondering how surprised Seiren would be if she dropped the reluctant act next week and welcomed her with open arms instead. Indulging in that thought, Hitomi drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her lips.

- o -

Seiren strode swiftly back to the Moon Dorms to wash up, ignoring the slick wetness between her legs. She could tell what was going on in Hitomi's mind just now but she wasn't bothered. As long as both of them were in this same school together, she would take advantatge of this 'arrangement' they both had. It would never do to let it go beyond that. Hitomi didn't know about the secret of the Night Class and would be completely out of her depth if she ever found out. As far as Seiren was concerned, ignorance was best and emotions were better left to silly Day Class girls who had nothing better to do with their hormones than shriek their lungs out and idolise what they couldn't have.

No... this arrangement was perfect as it was and there was no point in wishing for anything more. Seiren nodded to herself as she opened the Moon Dorm gates, her face as unreadable as ever.

- Story End -


End file.
